Then There Was Three
by KazuyaTek
Summary: Katarina is investigating the mysterious disappearance of her father but gets into a sticky situation getting caught.


Characters belong to Namco © I do not make profit from these fanfics.

Then There Was Three

** G Corporation- Kazuya's office 10:47 pm**

Kazuya decided to stay in his office late after hours to work on a project for G Corp this project consists of a siege in Saudi Arabia. The plan is how to do it without a war, attacking silently without numerous casualties. Kazuya looked at the map in the area and he can see the markings of his soldiers moving. The plan worked out smoothly the only casualties were the guerrilla soldiers. Kazuya smirked to himself in satisfaction as he got up from his desk and began to walk out of his office.

"Why are you still here love?" A familiar voice asked it was non other than his high ranking security guard Anna Williams. Kazuya stood next to his desk with and crossed arms looking at her frame up and down slowly. "I had to take care of a siege that was very successful" he said." I thought you would be home right about now" she replied. "Hm business is business love" he stated as he grabbed Anna by the waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So is this gonna be personal business?" She asked with a smirk as she took initiative to kiss him and he kissed her back pulling her body to his moving his hands down her ass them like his name was them, she gave a small moan.

Kazuya undid her signature red dress and slid it down her body. She stepped out of the dress the only thing she had on was a black lacy bra and panties with garter stockings. He gazed at her body again as he leaned against his desk and gave her a smirk as he pulled her close again. She began to unbutton his dress shirt her hands were exploring his chiseled chest. Anna's had one finger going down his infamous scar and had another tugging on his belt. She kissed him at the same time unbuckling his belt getting to the zip of his pants and unzipping them. The two broke their kiss and Kazuya finished off stripping off his clothes; he stood naked looking like a sex god. She stood back and turned around and walked away, he gave her a puzzled look.

"Where are you going love?" Kazuya asked with a frown "It's a surprise" Anna replied as she opened the doors to his office and brunette girl with a voluptuous body and tan skin come in to present herself. He thought it was Christie Monteiro he was wrong it looked like her for a second, no he's never seen this girl before. She walked toward him seductively with a burning gaze while Anna behind her. She was wearing a soft pink lace bra and panties with garter stockings. Kazuya still puzzled but with a softer frown " What's your name?" He asked the woman. " Katarina Alves" she said still with a burning gaze. "Katarina…hmm pretty name" he replied "yeah she was snooping around the building earlier, but I beat her in shape to see what's going on" Anna said "Oh?" Kazuya questioned looking at Anna and focusing his eyes on Katarina again. "She wanted some information about that mutant "Gigas"" Anna added. "Well what did you wanna know?" Kazuya asked "Well—I" Before Katarina could finish her question Anna pulled her by her hair bringing her to her knees she winced in pain. "Oh no dear you have to give us what we want first…who do you think you are you little tramp." Anna said. Kazuya watched as Katarina went on her knees he walked over to his chair and beseech the women over to him. Anna lifted Katarina a bit where she fell in between his legs right at his shaft. She looked in shock her arms were on either side of his toned thighs she looked his shaft and then looked in his eyes.

"Well…" he said looking down at Katarina bringing his hand to her face and caressed it. She brought her lips to his shaft and started sucking it. Kazuya brought his head back and gave a soft moan, Anna stood watching and started taking her bra and panties off she kept her heels on she knew how much it turned Kazuya on fucking her in heels. Katarina took his shaft all the way in her mouth almost gagging and bringing her head up, starting to bob up and down. Anna came up behind Katarina caressing her ass cheeks giving it a smack. Anna pulled Katarina's panties down at the same time kissing her cheeks and giving it another smack. Kazuya grabbed her hair and started thrusting his hips upward "Yes baby…"he moaned. Anna was sucking Katarina's petals from behind and brought her fingers and plunged them inside Katarina.

Katarina started moaning still bobbing her head up and down going faster she felt Kazuya's shaft twitch. Kazuya cupped her face bring her up and got up out of chair bending her his desk. Kazuya had one hand on the back of her neck and other with a fistful of her brunette hair. Kazuya pushed himself inside her she was already wet, they both moaned. He didn't move for a moment and looked over at Anna who was on the right side of him; they locked lips for a passionate slow kiss. He took his right hand and grabbed Anna's neck pulling her closer to his body. Kazuya began to thrust inside Katarina with his hand still on her neck without putting much force on it. Katarina pulled herself up a bit feeling every forceful thrust she's taking she moaned louder turning her head back looking at Kazuya. "C'mon baby give me all got" Katarina said licking her lips slowly. Kazuya bit his lip smiling at her grabbing her hair driving him to go faster. Anna started touching herself then climbed on top of the desk in front of Katarina spreading her legs open. Katarina took initiative to eat Anna out with no hesitation, Anna propped herself on her elbows and moaned. This was one of the hottest threesomes Kazuya has had, even though he had to watch his guard on why Katarina was snooping around his property he had to live in this moment of pleasure. "I'm gonna make you beg for more once I'm done with you" he said. Katarina only moaned with a mouthful of pussy.

"Yes! Make me cum you little bitch…" Anna said holding Katarina's head. Kazuya was very close, his eyes rolled up and he came inside Katarina and so did Anna covering Katarina's face with her juices. Katarina licked her lips and savored every drop wiping her lips with her fingers. Kazuya grabbed her by neck and pulled her into a kiss from behind his seed leaking from her petals. Her body relaxed against his she turned around taking his lips again. Anna pulled herself up sitting on the desk fixing her hair smiling as she was out of breath.

Katarina pulled away from him " I gave you what you want now I want what I came for" she glared at him. Kazuya sat back in his chair looking at her placing his hand to his chin giving her a questioned look. "When did I say that sweetheart?" He asked "One thing you don't know about me is I always get want…now in order to get what you want you have to work for it" he added. Katarina looked in disbelief "You bastard—" she lunged at him but Anna grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back bringing Katarina to her knees again "dammit…" Katarina said in disappointment. Kazuya shook his head looking down at her bringing his elbows to his knees. "What do I have to do?" Katarina asked glaring up him " Tsk Tsk well…you can be my little pet for the time being" he said.

"A pet—never mind…deal…" Katarina said holding her head down. "Good girl…we're gonna get acquainted very well" Kazuya said hold her chin up he smiled over at Anna and she smiled back. It was gonna be one long hellauva night.

The End

~KT


End file.
